I Choose You
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Emma tells Snow and David about her relationship with Regina. Things don't go exactly as planned. SwanQueen!
1. Mom, Dad

**A/N **- I know Snow and Charming will sound like the bad guys in this chapter. Their reaction is explained later on! If anyone is especially sensitive to homophobic remarks, this is a warning! Please don't go away, though! It works out in the end, I promise!

* * *

Once Emma had taken the plunge in proclaiming her love for Regina, it was time for them to come clean. Emma had to tell her parents. It was a step both women we dreading, but they knew was inevitable. Henry already knew, but they'd made him swear to keep it a secret- from everyone.

For obvious reasons, Regina did not wish to be present when Emma broke the news. But, after a lot of pleading from the blonde, Regina conceded and agreed to join her. Telling Snow White that she was dating her daughter was something Regina had never, not in a million years, pictured admitting.

Granny's was too public a forum to make such a confession. Regina's home was too stiff and the Charming's home was too... charming. No, Emma felt as though they needed to be somewhere safe and somewhere personal. Therefore, the well was the agreed upon location.

A cool summer's day, the sun was hiding behind fluffy, white clouds. It hadn't rained in at least two weeks, and yet, the flowers still found a way to blossom. Bright green leaves inhabited the tree branches, unaware that they'd soon be falling to the ground with the changing season.

The well had barely been touched since Emma and Snow had returned from it; no one in Storybrooke dared to go near it. The power it held was incomprehensible to most; though, to Regina and Gold, it was always a reminder.

A nervous wreck, Emma leaned against the stone structure and bit her nails. Regina stood next to her, painfully aware that Emma wasn't holding her hand. It had taken both women a while to arrive at the point of showing affection towards each other, even if it were just the two of them present. Now that is was gone, Regina missed it.

With every snap of a twig, Emma tensed up and assumed her parents were near by. When it proved to be a bird or a squirrel, she relaxed slightly. Not only was she telling her family that she was gay, but she was telling them she was in love with The Evil Queen; the same Queen that had poisoned her mother and kept David away from his true love.

Emma finally heard faint voices cut through the air. "They're coming," she choked out as though she were awaiting her execution. "You ok?" She looked to the brunette, who'd sucked in a sharp breath. Regina didn't answer. She kept her eyes on Snow and David.

"Emma? What's Regina doing here?" Snow asked guardedly as she approached her daughter. She gave Emma a quick hug and narrowed her eyes at Regina.

"Hello to you, too, Snow," Regina remarked dryly.

Emma moved next to Regina slowly. "It's ok. I asked her to be here."

Snow cocked her head and David mimicked her movements. "Is something wrong? Is Henry ok?" he asked.

"Henry's just fine," Regina answered.

"I was asking Emma," David retorted. His fists clenched instinctively at his sides.

"Dad," the blonde spoke carefully. "Cool it."

David had started to wish he'd brought his sword. "What is it you wanted to discuss?" he questioned briskly. "Why not talk at home?"

Emma cringed on the inside. The apartment she'd shared with Mary-Margaret, before she became Snow again, never quite felt like home. Nowhere really did. "Because, uh, it's complicated." She looked for comfort in her girlfriend's eyes, but she got nothing in return. Emma cleared her throat, "Here's the thing. You guys, um, you know how sometimes two women like each other?"

"I'm not sure I'm following," Snow said uneasily.

"I meant, there are couples where both people are women or both are men," Emma clarified.

"You're talking about lesbians?" David guessed.

"Yes! Yeah, that's- that's what I'm talking about." Emma could sense the fear rising. "Funny thing, uh, I am one."

"One what?" David asked densely.

"A lesbian, Dad. I'm- I'm gay," Emma whispered.

Without missing a beat, Snow turned to Regina. "Did you know about this?"

Regina floundered; she hadn't expected Snow to turn on her so soon. "I- well- yes."

"You told her- _Regina_- before your own parents?" Snow demanded.

Emma groaned as her ears turned hot pink. "I didn't exactly tell her... she just found out."

"How do you 'find out' something like that?" Snow cried hysterically. "Never mind! I don't want to know!" She threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh, as though she'd given up.

"Emma," David said gently. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm really sure," his daughter said.

"It's not, you know, a phase or anything?" David rested his hands on his hips, determined to hear Emma out.

"Definitely not a phase, Dad."

"How do you know?" Snow pushed. "How do you know you're not just confused?"

"Because I've never been more certain of anything before," Emma answered simply. So far, it was the reaction she had been expecting. "There's more," she said. Regina had begun to feel as though she were invisible, except for when Snow addressed her. When she felt Emma's hand in hers, she knew she was there and that she was being seen. Snow glared at the sign of affection and stepped back. "Regina and I... we're together."

"No!" Snow gasped. "No!"

David's face hardened as he saw his daughter holding hands with the Evil Queen. "Emma, this isn't funny."

"It's not a joke, Dad." Emma searched Regina's face for any hint of emotion. Regina looked away and Emma took it as her cue to continue. "We've been seeing each other for three months."

"THREE MONTHS?!" Snow shouted, her voice echoed through the trees. "Are you insane, Emma?!"

"Mom-"

"No! Emma, I forbid it! I forbid you to be with Regina!" Snow stomped her foot indignantly.

Emma felt the tears spring in her eyes and clenched her jaw. "It's not up to you."

"Emma, you know what's she's done- to you, to us, to Henry. You know who she is. You can't- you can't just ignore-"

"I know, Dad. Jesus, I know! It's not like I meant for this to happen! I didn't think, 'Oh, I'll fall in love with Regina just to piss off my parents!'"

"What did you say?" Snow asked in horror.

"I said, this wasn't planned-

"No, the other part. Did- did you say you're... in love with her?" Snow asked, her voice heavy with disgust.

Emma looked back at Regina and nodded. "Yeah, I did, because it's true." When she glanced back at Snow, she saw the water escaping from her eyes. "Look, I know there's a lot of history between the four of us. But, after everything you guys have said to me, after all the speeches about second chances-"

"Second chances aren't the same as falling in love with the enemy, Emma!" Snow shot back.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you even hear what you're saying?" Emma asked. "I didn't come here for your approval, because I don't need it. I came here, because that's what family does; they tell the truth. Regina isn't some fling, ok? Nothing about this is temporary, so when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting. Until then, do what you need to do, but don't ever call Regina the 'enemy,' or the 'Evil Queen,' or whatever shitty name you have." With that, Emma turned away and stomped off, Regina's hand still in hers.

* * *

Henry was waiting in his room when his mothers returned home. He was about to join them, when he heard Emma's breathing. He stopped at the top of the stairs and sat down silently.

"Emma, you didn't have to do that," Regina whispered. "Emma?" The blonde was beginning to hyperventilate, her heart rate speeding faster than a Ferrari. "Emma, take deep breaths," Regina instructed. "Don't move, I'll be right back." The brunette swept past Emma and straight into the kitchen, her hands fumbled for a paper bag. The moment she found one, she was back next to Emma. "Breath into this. Slowly, deeply." She supported Emma's hand on the bag as it contracted and inflated and so on until she didn't need it anymore. "Easy breathes," Regina soothed, her other hand on Emma's back. "There."

Emma ripped the bag away from her face, infuriated. "I can't believe them!" she grunted. "Fucking hypocrites!"

"Emma, please, language." Regina looked away awkwardly.

"It's true! You know it's true! How many times have they asked me to listen to you? How many times have they asked me to to help you? And this- God!" Emma gestured animatedly around her, her hands unsure of where to go or what to do, as if they had a mind all their own. "I don't get it!"

"Are you serious?" Regina asked doubtfully. "You honestly didn't expect them to react that way?"

Emma ran a shaky hand through her hair, "No. I mean, I knew they would, but I didn't think- it wasn't supposed to be like this."

Regina took the bag out of Emma's hands and tossed it aside. With a tender touch, she brushed the loose strands of hair behind Emma's ears and tried to smile. "Emma, they're your parents. Next to children, they're the one bond that should never be severed. This is obviously going to cross a line. If it's between me and your parents, I'm giving you permission to choose them. You _should_ choose them" She felt Emma's breathing on her cheeks and the goosebumps that arose as a result. "You can't lose them."

Emma grabbed onto Regina's wrist and pulled her close, her heart rate steadying. "You're right about one thing: a parent's relationship with their child is strong. But, you're wrong about another: I would never choose between you guys, because I know... I know that I would choose you." Emma was surprised at herself, because in a way, she felt that she should feel ashamed to say those words. But, she didn't. It was the God's honest truth.

Regina felt the sincerity laced into the statement, and for a moment, she felt pure joy; she'd finally won something. However, that joy was quickly overruled by her budding morality. It was all wrong; Emma should not be pushing her parents away for a woman who tried to harm said parents for decades. "I don't want you to," Regina whimpered half-heartedly.

Emma felt a tiny smile part her lips as she searched Regina's eyes. "Too bad, Gina. I already did."


	2. The Power of Persuasion

One week and three days later, Emma hadn't heard anything from either Snow or David. She'd been staying the nights at the mansion with Regina and Henry. Although she went to work every day, she, nor David, had spoken about what had happened. It was the epitome of "the elephant in the room." Luckily for Emma, her girlfriend being the mayor and all, did a lot of work at City Hall.

Regina had passed by Snow several times on the street, and each time was met with a ferocity only a mother could have. Snow glared right through Regina's forehead. Neither woman chose to engage in any form of communication. When they walked by each other, not even so much as a nod was exchanged.

Emma's parental woes seeped into her life with Regina and Henry. She hadn't told her son exactly what had happened, only that "Grandma and Grandpa need some time." In truth, they all needed some time. At 13 years-old, Henry wasn't buying any of it. If his parents weren't going to tell them, he was going to fin out on his own.

* * *

Henry told his moms he was meeting Grace at the water. When they didn't question his story, Henry roamed the streets of Storybrooke with one mission in mind. He liked to call it, "Operation Kingdom."

He hadn't told his grandparents that he was coming, so when he knocked on the door, and the Charmings answered confusedly, Henry just smiled. It reminded him of when he met Emma.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Snow asked. She peeked her head around the corner, hopeful that Emma was there. "Do your moms- does Emma know you're here?"

Henry ignored the question and welcomed himself into the apartment. "Do you have any orange juice?"

"In the fridge," David nodded. "What's up, Henry?"

The young man moved about the kitchen like a pro and spoke as he poured orange juice into his cup. "Why haven't you guys talked to Ma?" he asked casually. Snow's cheeks flushed and David looked away. They weren't proud of their actions, they just had no idea how else they were supposed to react. "You still love her, right?" Henry sat at the table and swirled the liquid in his glass.

David took the lead on this, seeing as how Snow froze. "Of course we do. But, it's not that simple, Henry."

"Why not?" Henry wasn't a child anymore, he knew things couldn't be solved magically (metaphorically). He also knew, though, some things weren't as complicated as they were made out to be.

"You know why," David sighed. With a tired groan, he sat on the rickety chair across from Henry; the wood cried under the sudden weight.

"Explain it to me," Henry said.

Snow, still planted in her spot, spoke with a hint of remorse. "It's not our fault."

"I didn't say it was," Henry piped. He took another sip of his juice and slurped loudly. "It's not their fault either."

"Henry-"

"Grandpa, come on. I'm old enough to know what happened." Henry slammed his cup on the table lightly, but just enough to grab his grandparent's attention. "If you guys don't wanna tell me, then whatever. Then at least listen to me, ok?" Henry summoned Emma's energy and his posture shifted into one of confidence. "My moms love each other, just like you do. Ma knows about Mom's past. They're still working through it. But they really love each other. Why is that so bad?"

Snow's face fell. Here she was, a grown woman, and her own grandson felt the need to make her see reason. "Henry, it's not bad-"

"Then why are you acting like it?" the boy's big green eyes peered straight into Snow's soul and sent a shiver through her body. "Ma misses you," Henry added quietly. "I know you miss her, too. Both of you do." Henry mustered up all the courage he could to say the next words. "You guys left her 28 years ago. Don't leave her again."

* * *

Henry let himself in the front door with the spare key. Regina was working in the office and Emma was making lunch in the kitchen. He'd almost made it up to his room when Emma called his name.

"Come back here, Kid!"

Henry was halfway up the stairs when he dropped his shoulders; he knew Emma had found out somehow. "How much trouble am I in?" he asked begrudgingly as he strode into the kitchen.

Emma was at the table, a plate with a freshly made grilled cheese sandwich waited for Henry. "First, eat. Then we'll talk." Her son nodded and slumped in his chair. She let him take one bite before she started asking questions. "Did you actually think I wouldn't find out?"

"I hoped," Henry offered with a weak smile.

"Keep eating." Two things bothered Emma the most: people who lied to her, and people who thought they could get away with it.

When Henry finished his meal, he pushed his plate out from under him and leaned his arms on the table. "Done."

"Good. Ok, Kid. You've got two choices: you can either tell me why you lied, or I can bring your mom in here and you can explain it to her."

"She doesn't know?"

"Oh, she knows," Emma nodded. "I told her I'd handle it. You know what she'd say, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Henry rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The blonde sat there and challenged her son. She was slightly shocked at how much he reminded her of herself when she was his age. Emma often lied to her foster parents when she snuck out, and they always believed her. But now, the tables were turned, and she didn't believe Henry. "Ok, spit it out."

Henry twiddled his thumbs nervously, as he knew he'd already lost. "I just wanted to help. You haven't talked to them in 10 days, Ma."

"You've been counting?"

"Duh."

Emma folded her arms and sat back, her curiosity sparked. "Did... they say anything?"

Henry shook his head apologetically. "Not really. Sorry, Ma."

His mom scrunched her face before relaxing again. "Thanks for trying, Henry."

He smiled widely, "No problem!" He tried to excuse himself from the table, but Emma caught the hem of his shirt.

"Nice try. You can't lie to your parents then think there's no consequences."

Henry groaned dramatically, "What's my punishment?"

As if to prolong his torture, Emma tapped her finger against her lips. "I'm thinkin'... no computer for three days."

"Maaaa," Henry whined.

"Unless you want your mom to decide," Emma reminded.

"Fine. No computer. I got it. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, you can go." She released the wad of material in her hand and Henry raced out of the room.

* * *

Regina waited for Emma to come to bed. The brunette sat patiently as she rubbed apple cinnamon lotion through her hands. Emma was puttering around on the main floor when Regina finally heard footsteps climb up the creaky stairs.

"You've been down there a while," Regina mused the second Emma walked in. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Emma turned away from Regina and untucked her shirt. After her shoes came off, the blonde flopped on the bed face first and let out a muffled, "Ow."

"Emma, I know something isn't right. Can you please tell me? Like a big girl?" A hint of humor strayed in Regina's voice, but she wanted to know. "It's about your parents?" she asked sadly. She could feel her cheeks flare with heat.

Slowly, Emma flipped onto her back and looked up at Regina; her face upside down in her eyes. "I'm not regretting my decision, if that's what you're asking."

"You should be," the brunette muttered to herself.

"I heard that. I know you don't believe me, but Gina," Emma sat up, "You're worth fighting for."

"You won't think so soon. The longer this goes on, the more painful it will be. For all of you." Regina's gaze drifted off, she tried desperately to avoid Emma's passionate eyes.

She felt Emma's delicate hands in hers, but still refused to look at her. "I'm not giving up that easily, Gina. My parents wanna do this, then let 'em, because the way I see it, I've got all I need right here. We had 28 years apart, they can stand another few months."

"Don't say that," Regina criticized. "Words have power, Emma."

"Then believe me when I say, 'I want to be here.' There is nowhere else I'd rather be. You and Henry, that's all I want." She cupped Regina's chin and kissed the woman's nose. "Trust me, ok? I know what I'm doing."


	3. Walls Come Crumbling Down

Three days passed, and still no word from either side. Emma's unwavering conviction never left her as she spent her time with the two loves of her life. Henry served his sentence and learned his lesson, and though his punishment was up, he stayed off of his computer and spent the hours with his moms. The weather continued to hold up nicely, the contradiction not lost from Regina. She hadn't seen Snow on the streets since Henry talked to her. Whatever that son of hers said, she'll never know.

In the three short years that Emma knew Snow and David, this was the time she needed them most, though she'd never admit it. She meant what she had told Regina: if it were a choice between the three, there was no arguing that she'd pick Regina. It took her that long to find the one true love of her life, and through Snow and David story, Emma knew never let go of true love.

* * *

At exactly the two week mark, Emma's cell phone rang. It was Snow. Emma was sitting in the living room, watching a movie with Regina and Henry. She'd put her phone on vibrate and jumped when she got the call.

"Hello?" she answered as if she didn't know who it was.

"Can I- we come over?" Snow asked in a rushed tone.

Emma looked at the other two people in the room, both of whom stared at her as the movie was paused. She covered the speaker with one hand and lowered the device, "They wanna come over."

"Tell them 'yes!'" Henry practically shouted.

Emma looked to Regina for confirmation and received a curt nod. "Ok, we'll be here," she told her mother.

"Good." Snow hung up without saying anything else, and all that was left to do was wait.

* * *

"Mom," Emma greeted as her parents entered the house. "Dad." She was surprised they'd even walked up the pathway, much less into Regina's home. She lead them through the halls and into the room with Regina and Henry.

"You guys made it!" Henry cheered.

David gave his grandson a gentle smile before Regina cut in. "Henry, please go up to your room."

"Mommm."

"Now, Henry. And no eavesdropping from the stairs." Regina pointed her finger towards the doorway and watched Henry trudge away painfully. When he was gone, the brunette made eye contact with her guests. "Please, have a seat."

David shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he waited for Snow to make the first move. After Snow sat on the couch, David joined her. "We're not going to stay for very long. We... we just want to talk." She looked pleadingly at Emma- her only daughter.

"We're listening," the blonde remarked dully, her arms folded defensively across her chest. She leaned on the arm of the chair that Regina occupied anxiously.

David took Snow's hand and rested it on his knee. "Emma, we owe you an apology," he confessed. "We shouldn't have said those things. We're old fashioned, but I promise you, we are not homophobic."

"It sounded pretty homophobic to me," Emma snorted.

"I know, and I'm- we're sorry. Honestly and truly. It was shocking, to say the least. But, regardless of what we said, we don't love you any less." David was struggling to find the right words, especially when it came to the next part. "Regina, we owe you an apology as well. It wasn't fair to you, no matter what our background is." Regina was startled at David's kind words. For a second, she forgot who was talking to her. "Your mother and I... Emma, you have out support, no matter-"

"Do you love her?" Snow asked unexpectedly. She was looking dead at Regina with legitimate wonder.

"I'm sorry?" Regina responded, perplexed at the question.

"Do you love Emma? Do you love our daughter?" Snow reiterated. "Do you love her the way she loves you?"

"You don't have to answer that," Emma countered swiftly, her hand on Regina's shoulder. She knew Regina disliked free expression of emotions, and she that knew Snow knew.

"Why not? If it's true, it shouldn't be very hard to say," Snow pushed. "Can you look us- the people you've tried to kill on numerous occasions- in our eyes and tell us that you honestly, truly love our daughter- the same daughter you cursed to a life-"

"Enough!" Henry shouted from the stairwell. He ran into the living room and planted himself in the middle of the two couples.

"You were told to go to your room," Regina scolded, though inside, she was grateful Henry'd said something.

"I know," Henry said defiantly. His chest puffed out as he panted nervously. "You guys have to stop fighting! It doesn't solve anything." Hot adrenaline pumped through Henry's system and he stood firmly.

The adults in the room all sat in silence, amazed at the tenacity of the 13 year-old. Nothing they could say had the ability to top what Henry had offered.

Embarrassment radiated from Snow like a forcefield and she was the first to speak up. "He's right. Regina, I- I'm sorry."

Regina held a hand up, "There's no need, Snow." It was the first time she'd used Snow's given name in months; not since Neverland. "I'm a mother, too. I understand."

"With all due respect, Regina, I don't think you do. This isn't just about being a mother," Snow shook her head. "It's about everything that we've been through." She looked to David for support, but he was miles away. "Regina, I know you sacrificed a lot in Neverland. I know it caused you to feel things that you haven't felt in a long time. But I also know that, while your intentions were the same as ours, that doesn't erase the decades of pain you've inflicted on innocent people."

"Are you including yourself, Princess?" Regina snarked.

"No, I'm not. I'm including Emma," Snow said.

"Do you think I don't know what I've done? Do you honestly think I've been going through this with a clear conscience? I'm always aware of it, Snow. I see it everyday in Henry's face and in Emma's. They're the reminder of the choices I've made, and I have to live with that. I didn't force Emma to stay here, she's here of her own free will. In fact, I even told her to go back to you two- I asked her to." The Charmings looked, almost, stunned at her admission. Regina stood up and walked over to Henry, her arm draped around his shoulders maternally. She reached her other hand behind her back out to Emma and felt assurance when the blonde accepted. "To answer your question, Snow, yes, I love Emma. I love her more than I ever imagined possible, and we've been together less than four months. I haven't felt a love like this since..." Regina softened her tone and begged the Charmings. "Please, Snow. You took Daniel away from me. Don't take Emma, too."

After wiping away fallen tears, Snow got up from the couch, followed by David. Regina's gaze never drifted away from the pixie-haired woman and noted each step that Snow took towards her.

With a rigid nod, Snow sighed. "That's all I needed to know."


	4. A Clean Slate

"Mom, seriously, enough pictures," Emma griped. She transported her weight from leg to the other, her hand on her hip, and her eyes shut in annoyance.

"No way! It's your six month anniversary, Emma! You need photo-documentation!"

Emma never thought she'd hear her mother say those words, let alone show excitement towards her relationship with Regina. Acceptance was a process, but it seemed as Snow was more than on schedule. She passed every milestone a parent could, and David was right alongside her.

Never one to wear dresses much, Emma was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had this grand idea of taking Regina to Granny's for a night out, just the two of them. She wanted it to feel and look special, so she'd decided to throw on a slim-fitting, burgundy dress. It was not unlike her leather jacket.

Emma waited nervously for her girlfriend at the foot of the stairs. Henry stood next to his blonde mother, having already seen his brunette one. "She looks good, Ma," he said.

"I bet she looks gorgeous," Emma mused to herself.

If there had a been a drumroll, it would have fit the moment perfectly. Regina took graceful steps down the staircase and concentrated on not blushing. She knew it wasn't just Emma and Henry waiting for her, but Snow and David as well. Her comfort level with being honest with the duo had fluctuated, but she was trying, and so were they.

The first thing Regina saw was Emma's smile. Her heart melted at the gesture and wanted so badly to pause time. She'd never had anyone look at her like that, not even Daniel. "That bad?" she half-joked as Emma took her hand.

"Terrible," Emma played along. Her heart skipped at beat at the sight of Regina in a violet dress that stopped just below the knee. She felt the eyes of her parents behind her, but she didn't care; she pulled Regina in close for a hug. "You look stunning," she whispered in Regina's ear.

"And I didn't even use a spell."

The small space chimed with Emma's laughter as she extracted herself from Regina. "Are you ready?"

Snow recovered from her moment of shock just in time. "Wait!"

"Mom, no more pictures," Emma whined.

"No, it's not that." Snow's lingered in the air as Emma and Regina turned around. David furrowed his brow at Snow, unsure of what she was doing. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

Snow broke apart from David and walked up to her former step-mother. "Take care of her?" Without any warning, Snow wrapped her arms around Regina. She caught the woman completely off-guard, and Regina looked around the room for help before she finally gave in. She didn't hug Snow back, so much as she comforted the clearly emotional mother. When Snow let go, Regina let out a sigh of relief. She smiled politely and recomposed herself. Snow walked back into David's arms and grinned at her daughter and her date. "We've got Henry. You two have fun, ok?"

A thankful smile parted Emma's lips as she gave Regina's hand a reassuring tug. "We will. Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Not only was it their six month anniversary, but it was also the day Regina and Emma decided to go public with their relationship. They knew half of the town would be at Granny's, and after one look at Regina and Emma holding hands, they'd tell the other half. Storybrooke wasn't big, news traveled fast.

Emma took the first step into the diner and Regina followed behind her, their hands linked together. It took a second for the patrons to notice it, and when they did, conversations died instantly.

Red stood behind the counter and the coffee pot wobbled in her grasp. She tried to look casual, but she couldn't peel her eyes away from Emma and Regina. She wasn't even sure what was happening was real.

Emma led Regina to a booth in the middle. "They're staring at us," the brunette hissed.

She sat opposite of Emma, who shrugged. "Let 'em." Regina attempted to shadow her face with her handbag, but it wasn't subtle. The diner was still dead quiet, and all eyes were locked on the couple. "Hey," Emma whispered. She reached a hand for Regina's bag and pushed it away from her face.

"Emma, please," Regina begged. She tried to hide again, but Emma wouldn't let her. "Neither one of us needs to be embarrassed like this."

"Who's embarrassed?" Emma smirked. "I'm not. I'm glad they know. Are you?"

Regina wasn't sure how to answer that. Of course she was embarrassed! Her town had just found out she was romantically involved with the Savior. How could she could she be calm? Then, Regina realized that she wasn't embarrassed because she'd just come out. No, she was embarrassed because Emma's confidence overrode her own; something that was a rare occurrence. Finally, Regina looked up at Emma and spoke carefully, "I'm not."

"Good." Emma let go of Regina's bag and leaned forward. "Remember what I said: you're worth fighting for."


End file.
